Eric Coruscant X'ree
Eric Coruscant X'ree Eric Coruscant Granado Z'chiwa Tekkel X'ree is a Human Jedi. At 13, he is one of the youngest to ever achieve the title Jedi Master. Bio "I seek a witness...to allow me take on Eric X'ree as my Padawan, if he shall choose me to be his master, guide, brother, friend, and treacher." - Kwai Ming Eric Coruscant Granado Z'chiwa Tekkel X’ree was born into a wealthy family residing in Coruscant. His father and mother were in politics, but later resigned after many threats from enemies. He has a younger brother who is two years old. Shortly after his birth, the Jedi sensed his presence. The Jedi then took him to the Jedi Praexum only months after his birth. His parents, though saddened but complete supporters of democracy, let their son go. At a young age of three, Eric showed potential in his training as a youngling. He was always in touch with the Force, making friends with the Force Ghosts of late masters like Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin Skywalker. Because he was in touch with them, he also got advice form them when training. Unlike others, Eric remained in contact with his family and visited them when he had the time. Eric learned quick in his training and at four, was deemed a Padawan. Throughout the next few years Eric honed his lightsaber skills, visioning himself as someone who could create a Form of his own. At the same time, he also sharpened his battlefield and tactical skills, doing holographic training in the Temple. Eric also practiced unarmed combat, relying on the Force rather than brute strength alone. At this age, he also met Jaina Solo, niece of Luke Skywalker, when she visited the Praexum. The two eventually grew close and spent a lot of time with ach other. At eight, Eric was sent to create his first lightsaber by Luke. Though many argued he was too young, Luke and various others (unknown to him, the friends he would make in the future, Ming and Shaqe, were there and they also supported Luke’s decision) sent him to collect his crystal. Eric then constructed a lightsaber with a blue crystal for three days. He also collected other colored crystals just in case. The Ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin also helped him while he was there. Eric’s lightsaber therefore has a striking resemblance with Obi-Wan’s and Anakin’s. Until now, this is the same lightsaber he still wields. On his way back, a Sith hungry for blood sensed him and attacked him. With nowhere to run, Eric fought the Sith for hours. When the two were exhausted, the Sith used Force Lightning against Eric. Amazingly, however, Eric blocked it with his newly created saber and sent the Sith falling to a nearby cliff. What the Sith didn’t know was that Eric had practiced Vaapad already, that was why he blocked the lightning. Back at the Praexum, word has spread that Eric had confronted a Sith but the result of the duel wasn’t given, therefore making others assume that he died and making people shun Luke Skywalker for his decision. Jaina was also startled at the news and cried. However, Luke then declared that he sensed Eric’s presence near the Praexum. Shortly thereafter, Eric returned to the Praexum, tired and wounded, but happy to be back. When Eric was ten, he was sent to the battlefield to help out with the sick and supplies. During the battle, the artillery commander got killed and nobody was left to command it. Being experienced in holographic training, Eric took charge and commanded the artillery, successfully aiding the Jedi. Luke Skywalker then bestowed upon him the title Jedi Artillery Commander and gave the unit he commanded under his command permanently. Soon after, he named this unit the X Unit which specialized in artillery. "I agree with Shaqe. Eric and Ming meeting was the will of the force. Of that I have no doubt." - Malcolm At twelve, Eric still had no Jedi Master. He went to the battle of Hoth with the X Unit and there he met Master Kwai Ming, Master Kaytren Li, Master Ryabe Shaqe, and the late Master Malcolm. Under their command, he helped out on the battlefield. After the battle, Master Ming took Eric as his Padawan in front of Malcolm and Shaqe. "Rise, my padawan. Stand strong....for the path will not be an easy one." - Kwai Ming At thirteen, Eric had mastered all the lightsaber Forms and was already in the process of creating his own. He also began to amass his fleet and met many other Jedi through his master. However, he and Jaina began to see each other rarely, since Jaina was always with her parents traveling. When she did come to Coruscant, Eric invited her out and they spent the whole day with her. They both traveled to the Council of Knowledge at the end of the day, where they lay on the rooftop gazing at the stars. There, both of them admitted that they missed each other very much and that they didn’t feel friendly toward each other anymore. Eric then took the chance and kissed Jaina. Shortly thereafter, still thirteen, Eric was promoted Jedi Master by Ryabe Shaqe. At this time, he also started to use his own Form, Form X, in combat. During a visit to the Council of Knowledge, Eric was taken and became one with the Force for a short time. He returned after a few days and was helped to recover by Kaytren Li and Thane. After this incident, Eric went with Jaina to retrieve her saber crystal along with her brother, Jacen, and Tennel Ka. He went with them and helped them overthrow Ta’a Chume on Hapes. A few months later, Eric traveled the galaxy to gather any information he could find useful. While traveling, he was surprised to see someone he never thought he would see before: the Sith he thought he killed when he created his lightsaber. The Sith was angry for revenge because not only did he manage to defeat him, his other Sith brethren heard that he was defeated by a mere eight year old and was shunned out of the Sith Order. The Sith launched ferociously at Eric, but Eric, having created his X Form, successfully defeated the Sith but not before he startled him by using Force Lightning on him. Eric wasn't there at the time Ryabe Shaqe finally turned against the Council, thus casuing its downfall. Eric went and served under his former master, Ming, in the Remnant and set up his quarters at the Council of Knowledge. It was also at this time that Eric ended his relationship with Jaina Solo after seeing her with another boy. When the Remnant dissolved and the old COuncil was trying to be rebuilt by Shaqe, Eric went back to the Council to help in repairs. However, he soon disappeared for a long time, stating that he left for another galaxy. When he did come back, crashing at the Council of Knowledge, he did not remember anything. Shortly after this appearance, Eric once again disappeared, never to be heard of again. Eric was recently seen once again at the Council of Knowledge. His memory seems to have come back and he is now 20 years old. Appearance Eric wears brown robes and black inner clothing. He likes to keep his hair short but it sometimes grows to his ears. He keeps his hair out of his face by keeping the front up. He is large and stands at 5”7. He has scars here and there, testament to the work he’s done on the battlefield. Recently, when he visited the Council of Knowledge, the 22 year old sported a beard and had a new vertical scar on his right eye. Personality "Do not thank me X'ree you have proved yourself time and time again, you earned the rank of Corpral 2nd Class." - Ryabe Shaqe Eric is a friendly and cheerful person. He respects his elders and those with more authority. Eric also has friends who are not only Jedi, but also Sith. He doesn't talk about the differences of the Sith and Jedi with others. In the battlefield, Eric is focused on his mission and puts the safety of his troops and others before him. He is quick to obey orders, but can also be quite judgemental. His anger usually shows in the battlefield, somethign he utlizes in his X Form, and likes to taunt his enemies. Force Powers All the listed Force abilities have been mastered by Eric. Those that aren't - but he is still able to do in some degree - are marked. *Force Push and Pull *Force Flight *Force Jump *Force Lightning (Though a Jedi, his X Form enables him to utilize this ability) *Force Healing (Not mastered) *Battle Meditation (Not mastered) *Force Concealment *Force Comprehension *Force Speed *Force Sense *Force Sight *Shatterpoint *Telepathy *Force Combustion (Not mastered) *Force Deflection (Not Mastered) *Mind Trick *Force Stun *Plant Surge (Not Mastered) *Telekinesis *Protection bubble Weapons The original lightsaber he created when he was a Padawan is now with Rain Carrick, Kaytren Li's daughter, and is still being used by her. His new lightsaber has a black and silver hilt with a red blade, even though it is considered strange for a Jedi Master to be carrying a red saber.. He also has a blaster - a gift from Han Solo. Current weapons are: *Colossus Lightsaber with a red blade *Blaster from Han Solo Combat Styles Eric has mastered all Forms of lightsaber combat, but out of all he is the best at Vaapad, a Form which strongly influenced his X Form. The X Form is still being polished and improved and is not officially one of the Forms of lightsaber combat. Avenger Fleet Eric has a personal customized X Wing, which he nicknamed "Black Hawk". It is black with bright green stripes. His special artillery unit, the X Unit, also has the same color scheme on their armor. His X Unit is not restricted to only clones, but also includes droids, wookies, and Mandalorians. Eric's fleet is named the Avenger Fleet. When not in command, he entrusts his fleet to his good friend, Admiral John. *the AVENGER (Acclamator II-class assault ship) *the AVENGER II (Nebula Class destroyer) *the KWAI-MING (Imperial Class Star Destroyer) *the JAINA SOLO (Imperial Class Star Destroyer *the ANAKIN SKYWALKER (Venator class) *the OBI-WAN KENOBI (Venator class) *the WINDU (Lancer-class frigate) *the RYABE SHAQE (Corona Class frigate) *the LIGHTYEAR-22 (Sacheen class light escort) *20,000 X Wings *20,000 Y Wings *20,000 B Wings *20,000 TIE Interceptors *20,000 TIE Bombers *X Unit (50,000 troops) *Clone Troopers ( 50,000) *Clone Commandos (50,000) *Wookies (50,000) *Mandalorians (50,000) NOTE:This fleet existed during what is referred to now as the Facebook Board Era. The Avenger fleet has been deemed to big on the UFRP Boards and Eric (the creator) is still in talks about what will be left of his fleet. Trivia *His name was derived from his creator's real name, Eric. Coruscant obviously comes from where he was born. The rest were all made up. *It was at first planned that Corke Gabre would take Eric as his Padawan and he even considered asking Kaytren Li to be his master. However, it was Kwai Ming who took him in. *It was Ryabe Shaqe who bestowed upon him the title of Jedi Master, even though Kwai Ming was his Master at the time. *He actually has two quarters: one at the CoK and one at the Jedi Council when it was being rebuilt. Both of them still exist today. *Both his quarters had a computer AI "butler" named JEEVES. JEEVES was also included in the old CoK's Men's Lounge. *Eric has a brother who is two. The real Eric - his creator - also has a brother who is two. *The name of Admiral John is derived from the creator's cousin.